Sapphire Wing: Takeoff into the Surreal
by SapphireBeta
Summary: Ever wonder how each pilot came to be who is is? What common thread connects the Gundam Cast? Who is Genesis?Where did Noin go after Zechs 'died? Rated R for cursing and stuff to come.R&R please! My first fic.


Notes: I suck at the GW timeline and, in my opinion, Endless Waltz was lame (except the animation ;) ). In any case here are a couple of things you need to know.

·This story was influenced by a number of sci-fi-ish anime

·The year is A.C. 198

·The scientists (J,S,O, whoever) are dead ( I DON'T like them)

·The G-boys are all somewhere between about 17-20 and are high ranking officials in the Preventer Army

·Releena is dead, well dies very early (I don't care for her either; Releena fans beware)

·Sally, Une, Hilde, and Dorothy are all Preventers; Noin vanished not long after Zech died (Noin fans give dirty looks She plays a major role in the story, don't worry!)

·The Preventer base and main computer is called SapphireBeta

" …"speech (normal)

//…//thought

***beginning/end of flashback or dream

…speech (flashback or dream)

(…)Author's Notes

Colonel Heero Yuy- Supervisor in engineering, Chief Intelligence Agent

Colonel Duo Maxwell- Head of Data Analysis

Colonel/Instructor Trowa Barton- new recruits trainer

Colonel Quatre R. Winner - Strategics Chief

Colonel WuFei Chang- Medical Research and Development Specialist

Chief Engineer/Data Analysis- Hilde Schieberg

Chief of Medical Research and Development-Sally Po

Captain Dorothy Catalonia- 2nd in command to Colonel Winner

Instructor/Commander Une- Commander and Chief of the Preventers

Disclaimer: Plot- property of SapphireBeta; everything else-ain't mine. Suing will gain you all of-$995.00 (legal fees are a b**** and I have $5 to my name)

Sapphire Wing: Takeoff into the Surreal

Chapter 1: Violet Eyes

Duo sat half awake staring into his coffee. He was wasted; he'd spent all night staring at the screen of his laptop. His usually lovely violet eyes were blood shot with bags to complement.

"No amount of tree have, do or ever will exist to print this!" he murmured, head on the table.

"Good morning-um, Duo?" WuFei entered the commons. The Chinese Colonel was taken aback by the mass of chestnut hair spilling onto the table.

"Who the hell else has this much brown hair?" he snapped. "I unravel my hair at night."

"Err, Hilde wanted me to give you this. It's a data disk on our latest lil' OZ wannabe's." he tossed him a CD.

"THIS JOB FUCKING SUCKS!!!"

"Yes, do say it not spray it Colonel Maxwell." WuFei wiped his face.

"Up yours Colonel Chang."

"Act your ranks you two." Heero sat on the couch in the commons watching Releena's-rather vice minister Dorlen's speech. Pacifism, evils of war, etc….

ZING!

" And I personally believe that- " silence. The Vice Minister was still smiling as her head slipped cleanly from her shoulders…

"Releena, how could someone do that to you?! You were only 18!" Hilde shuddered.

Hilde, it's okay to cry. Miss Releena dedicated her life to maintaining peace- we fools know no better. We will avenge her." Dorothy hugged the sobbing Data Analyst.

"Oh, Noin. You knew her best…where are you? Is your heart too filled with suffocating sorrow?" Une stared at her reflection in the window to space. She dried her eyes. "How are things progressing?"

"The Gundams are 93% overall complete. Zero system functioning at maximum capacity in as 5 suits.

05, Shenlong. Zero system upgrade. Beam lance powered up. Tail laser and dragon arms functional. Balancing system adjustments needed.

04, Sandrock. Blasters and missile launchers AOK, Zero upgrade. Thermal machetes operational. Minor left leg adjustments needed.

03, Heavy Arms. Zero upgrade, rifles check, missile launchers 74% functional. Counter balance for left arm not set per Colonel Barton's orders.

02, Deathscythe. Beam scissor operational.Shield experiencing technical difficulties. Zero upgrade. On board systems only 11% active.

Wing 0, no upgrade required. Twin beam cannon reconstruction 90% complete. Fighter jet mode innate. All other systems are a go." Hilde read.

"Good, carry on."

"Ma'am!" the two saluted.

"This report is useless. File it under homicide." Colonel Chang sighed.

"Homicide sir? Is that really our jurisdiction?"

"It is inevitable now, but solving this may bring the coming war to an end sooner." Chang turned his chair back to him. "Dismissed." Sergeant Hayes saluted and left. " The Peacecraft line has ended- guess pacifists are extinct."

"Don't forget sir, the death of Millardo Peacecraft a.k.a Zechs Marquise was never confirmed." WuFei's secretary reminded him. "After all, that's why Instructor Noin left."

Lucredzia Noin, officially missing since early A.C. 196. She confided in Une that she was positive Zechs was alive; she'd received a message from him and left to meet him. That was nearly 2 years ago…

***

//Run, gotta run!// panic flashed through Lucredzia's mind.

What'll we do? We don't have weapons, they're gonna catch us! she trembled.

Noin trust me. I have a plan. Zechs smash a vent grating and helped her into the shaft.

Halt! You are engaging in the theft of Genesis property. Surrender or be met with extreme force. a Sentinel droid ordered.

Fuck off Zechs flipped it off and prepared to climb. The sentinel fired but was not able to prevent escape.

Zechs, what if they have a tracker in me? What if they can control me?

Don't worry, we're going somewhere to take care of just that. he smiled, his hair waving as they turned onto a dirt road. He looked at her and the spectrum of his iris flashed from green to alarm red and back. They're going to pay for what they did to you Noin.

***

"Uh…"

"Mornin'."

"Zechs? Where are we?" Noin sat up on the couch.

"The apartment of Skylar Farbank, my ID for the past 2 years." He replied. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible. My head aches."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Noin drew herself into a ball and began to speak.

"What are we?"

"An experiment with free will."

"I'm only a doll then? One that can laugh and cry but was made like any other?"

"Dolls that laugh and cry and require no strings. We are free."

Duo sat starring into a mirror. He was curious about something, his eyes, they were violet. Save Hilde and Noin, he'd never met any one else with them.

"Wu-man, besides me, Hilde and Noin, you ever met anyone with purple eyes?"

"Mmm? No, strange subject."

"Weird, I can't figure out why. This is silly, paper work awaits!"

But now two people were perplexed. Shades of blue, green, brown and even gray were common but never violet…how odd.

TBC

Whatcha think? Tell me!!!


End file.
